Dysfunctional
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: They were wierd. But that's why they worked. ChadSon. A drabble for Jacki!


**Dysfunctional**

**A drabble for Jacki (TheSteelFlameAlchemist)**

**Inspiration: My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I guess this means you're sorry." Sonny announced loudly, pacing back and forth in her apartment. "You're standing at my door for some reason, aren't you?" She was aware that it was late at night, and her yelling was enough to wake the neighbors, but that didn't really matter to her as anger and annoyance took over.

The blonde standing in the hallway nodded, a look of worry and despair crossing his face. "I never meant to hurt you. I just want you back."

She turned around briskly, walking over to him. "I guess this means you take back the things you said before we broke up for, I don't know, the sixth time!"

It was true. The two of them had maintained an on again, off again relationship for five years. When they were together, they'd work fine. But then, Sonny's sense of loyalty and kindness would butt heads with Chad's arrogance and pride and they'd be off again within minutes.

He looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

She took a step closer. Chad stood there, torn between kissing her and yelling his face off. "I don't know! Maybe when you said that the last person you wanted on the face of the earth? Then you stomped off telling me how we'd never work. Yet, here you are again." Realizing their close proximity, the brunette stepped back and turned away from the blonde to cover the blush forming on her face. She hated that he could still have such an effect on her.

He took a step inside the apartment and closed the wood door with a soft click. "How many times must I say sorry?"

Sonny looked over at him. "I never invited you in my home." She muttered angrily.

He gave a small laugh. "I don't think all these boxes really make it a home yet, do you? The home is where the heart is, after all."

This was the Chad that Sonny loved. The one who thought he knew better than everyone, but was incredibly stupid in his own way. The Chad that could charm her even when she was down. The blonde who made up strange songs for her to sing when she was scared when they were watching a horror movie. The person who made her feel like no other had. The guy she made out with and the one who cuddled with her when she didn't want to do such things.

"I was stupid for trying to pick a fight and saying goodbye. We've both got our issues. But I love you and I want to overcome them." He responded, looking down at his leather shoes.

The brunette giggled. "You are pretty messed up."

Chad rolled his eyes and walked closer to her. "But no matter what, I've found out that I'm nothing without you."

She turned around to see her ex-boyfriend looking down at the ground shyly. And with that, she knew that he was truly sorry. "We've dysfunctional." Sonny replied. "Very much so. However, no matter how much you make me want to break up with you, I can't let you go."

"We belong together, right? It was us against the world. We overcame it. We're forever united." Chad whispered, smiling in a goofy but cute way.

She nodded. "I know my life would suck without you." It's just-" The brunette paused to think. "-hard sometimes, you know? I mean, you're annoying, rude, jerky, and big-headed. But there's something there that stops me from letting go of you."

"And you love me." He added, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

The blonde looked at her, nervously. Sometimes he did the wrong thing, and she punished him for that. However, Sonny smiled at him after a moment of silence. "Yeah, that too."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: If I didn't own SWAC when I started writing, and after two Christmases I still haven't gotten it, what makes you think I'll have it now? Maybe… *audible gasp* I'M MAGIC! No, I don't own it.**

**Dedication: The other me, aka Jacki! (TheSteelFlameAlchemist) You're funny, great at drawing, and a nice person. AND you're pretty cool. AND I need to talk to you more. AND we share a name. Happy really late birthday!**

**Author's Note: My computer broke and I went on vacation, so I couldn't upload this. And I said I'd leave on December 31****st****… but I lied. Eh. Well, I'll write again for my final SWAC story! And happy 2012! I hope you all make it great!**


End file.
